Lies and Spies: Chapter 1
Fuuka's P.O.V I cannot wait to torture this so called A-89,187,116,190(6,-5,-3,4,-2,1,0,0,1,1,1,-2,-2,0,0,1) Ok, so her name we cannot talk about because it is so confidential. But we have a few details about her. She is a daughter of aphrodite and is fond of makeups. So, Ayla decided to steal her makeup and put it in the front door, and have strings tied to it and you'll see... So, I waited here patiently while Ayla is setting up that stupid daughter of Aphrodite. She wears a little too much makeup that I wanted to torture her so badly. I waited and waited and waited. After a few hours, Ayla finally returned to her base in one piece. "So, how was the plan?" I asked her, smiling my cold smile. Ayla smiled. "Don't worry, once the girl with initial A had been lured into this trap, we will torture her so bad she would go into shock and she would lost her will to live." I smiled my cruel smile. After years I had my rivalry with Josh McLean, finally I can start off with something pleasant, something entertaining. I saw Ayla reeling in the string that is connected to the make up, and once A-89,187,116,190(6,-5,-3,4,-2,1,0,0,1,1,1,-2,-2,0,0,1) comes near the base, I immediately ambushed her. I grabbed her body and twisted her hands behind her back. She started fighting, but I knocked her out cold. I dragged her body towards our secret base, and put on a duct tape on her mouth, to prevent her from making loud sounds. Then, we chained her very tightly, so tight that the chains are digging into her skin by one inch at most, and I figure she cannot do anything anymore except writhing in pain and agony. I slapped her hard in her behind, and she woke up, weak and groggy. I pulled her up and she started writhing in pain. I started laughing. "So, is this the famous A?" Ayla nodded with evil grin. "Yes, now let's get a clean torture of her." I nodded, and selected a kevlar whip from the arsenal, and I heated the whip with the heat of the forges, and since I am the daughter of the ice, I cannot handle them with bare hands, so I used gloves. I whipped A hard in her body, and she screamed in pain. Everyone came to watch as she screamed in pain and we all laughed with delight. I continued to whip her as she writhed from side to side. "This is just the beginning, Ms. A. You are going to face more torture in a moment." "MMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!" A muffled with fear and pain. I continued to whip her, and she screamed endlessly in pain. Every whip that I lashed upon her left a burning mark on her body. This is why she screamed in pain, she cannot endure the torture that I inflicted on her. I lashed her on her torso, and the whip wrapped around her torso and she screamed in pain as the heat burned her back and chest. I can see her body sizzling with heat. Category:Lies and Spies